dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakuya Izayoi
Easily one of the most enigmatic characters, despite appearing in so many games, Sakuya Izayoi is the Chief Maid at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She works for her mistress, Remilia Scarlet, and is apparently the only human working at or living within the mansion. She has the power to manipulate time. She is known to then place knives in midair and resume time to allow these knives to fly towards her targets. Stopping time is also a handy way of doing large amounts of maid work in a short time. Because nearly everyone living or working at the mansion are maids, being the chief of them all means there are almost no people there with more authority within the mansion than Sakuya. Appearance Sakuya was first seen in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. In this game, she was seen with bright red eyes, silver hair worn in long braids on both sides of her face with green bows at the ends and a white maid headband. She wears a pink/white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, short sleeves and a green ribbon. She is also seen carrying three knives and the phrase "Red Magic" appears to be embroidered on her left sleeve. Later in Perfect Cherry Blossom, when choosing a player, Sakuya appears to have grey eyes, blue colored long sleeves and a red scarf. She also has red shoes and two knives, one blue and one red. However, her appearance in-game shows her having blue eyes. She's wearing such clothing because it was effectively winter during the game. Her appearances in Immaterial and Missing Power, Imperishable Night and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody are very similar. Sakuya is seen with grey eyes and once again wearing short sleeves. She appears to the have a thin black ribbon on the maids outfit. However in Imperishable Night she holds a knife and an old stopwatch, where as in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, she has three knives and a plate with cups and a teapot on it. The colour of her eyes changes with each work. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she has dark blue eyes and long sleeves. The Roman numerals I (1) through XII (12) line the bottom of her apron. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Knives. Lots and lots of knives, all of which are made of silver. Abilities *Sakuya has manipulation over space and time. This allows her to stop and start time whenever she wants, speed up time, slow it down, or even destroy several timelines at once. Personality Sakuya tends to be a little spacy, but it's unknown if its just an act. Her behaviour is that of an easy going person and, although her personality can be seen as perfectly elegant, she possesses a little deviation that she is extra cautious about: inability to eat hot foods. From the dictionary, elegance means "refined, graceful". Refined means "cultured in manners and taste, as well as appearance" and Graceful means "sensible, sophisticated, neat, and without filth". She uses humble speech to her mistress Remilia Scarlet and friend Patchouli Knowledge, and uses less formal speech to other people. Pre-Clash Biography Sakuya first appeared as the Stage 5 boss in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She appeared in Perfect Cherry Blossom as a playable character and in Imperishable Night as Remilia's partner along with being in the new fighting game Immaterial and Missing Power. Later, she appeared again as a playable character in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and in Touhou Hisoutensoku. She was a playable character once again in Double Dealing Character. She essentially takes the position of managing the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Her height is "high"; she is taller than Reimu Hakurei and Alice Margatroid but about the same height as Yukari Yakumo and Hong Meiling. She was not born in Gensokyo, and the name "Sakuya Izayoi" was given to her by Remilia Scarlet. In Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Akyuu guessed that she might have originally been a vampire hunter. Notable Actions Nirn Sakuya debuted with Remilia Scarlet in defeating Kanako Yasaka. Sakuya then gave Undyne a 1-up pellet, which allowed the fish warrior to withstand twice as much punishment as she did before. She, along with Remilia, Undyne, Alphys, and Genji, went to investigate the Necron's Tomb World incident. She, Remilia, and Genji explored the catacombs, awaking the Necrons in the process. As the robotic monsterosities began leaving their tombs to engage the Grox in combat, the trio escape. Later, she and Remilia would be involved in the defeat of the Dragon Alduin. StarCraft She and Remilia get sucked into Nirn right outside their own mansion, which was taken over by the Trump Brigade. After a short battle between, aided by Peep, the Trump forces are pushed back. Later, she and Remilia save a number of people from Aiur, where catastrophe will strike. Relationships Remilia Scarlet Sakuya is loyal to Remilia Scarlet and serves her as the Head Maid without question, a servitude in which no one knows why either trust each other so much. She follows Remilia's requests even when she knows it won't work, such as catching Lily White to restore Spring in Strange and Bright Nature Deity, as requested by her mistress. When Remilia playfully criticizes Sakuya for her failure to catch spring, she takes it in good stride and doesn't disagree. She will also do things for Remilia which she won't even ask, like accompanying her in Imperishable Night and Immaterial and Missing Power (or trying to, in the latter case), or putting on a sleight-of-hand magic show for Remilia without warning in Curiosities of Lotus Asia. On occasion, she's more a babysitter than a maid. She chastises Remilia in her Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Immaterial and Missing Power victory quotes for sneaking out food or playing around too much. Patchouli Knowledge She also serves Patchouli Knowledge since she rarely leaves her room. Sakuya has the highest authority as chief maid1, yet Patchouli's rank is noticeably higher within the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Sakuya may also be serving her because Patchouli is Remilia's friend, though she does care for Patchouli personally. In Silent Sinner in Blue, she takes a private moment to watch and smile at Patchouli, who's blissfully unaware as she's researching a new magical breakthrough. Koakuma Koakuma is simply a fellow employee of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and presumably nothing more. Meiling Hong Meiling is a fellow employee who she constantly pesters about her work productivity as shown in Immaterial and Missing Power and Touhou Hisoutensoku victory quotes. Meiling seems easily frightened when Sakuya shows even a slight bit of anger as shown in Strange and Bright Nature Deity. However, in Meiling's Touhou Hisoutensoku ending, when Meiling is found sleeping on the job, Sakuya takes Meiling inside because she is worried Meiling will get heatstroke. Flandre Scarlet On top of serving Remilia, she presumably serves her younger sister Flandre Scarlet, who is usually not allowed out of Scarlet Devil Mansion due to her emotional instability. However, this is not stated, implied, or depicted in any official work. Someone prepares Flandre's food, which are humans prepared in the shape of pastries and other pleasant things, but it is never stated to be Sakuya. Undyne Sakuya helped revive Undyne after Undyne's fight with Kanako. However, other than this, they did not interact with each other much afterwards. Trivia *Sakuya's themes are Flowering Night, Lunar Clock, and Night of Nights (for comedic chase scenes) *For jokes involving her and Remilia, Sakura will end up being at the butt-end of many jokes. *Sakuya may actually be a serial killer Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Humans Category:Frogies Category:Female Category:Champions Category:Chaotic Good